


Start of Something New

by csichick_2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know where this is going, but it's definitely the start of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



“So when are you going to man up and visit Peggy?” Pepper asks.

Steve about chokes on his food. He’d been wondering why the Stark Industries CEO had invited him out to lunch and now he knows why. “I take it you’re a fan of getting straight to the point?” he asks in response, evading the question.

“It comes from years of dealing with Tony,” she replies with a smile. “He also likes to avoid answering my questions by asking his own – among other tactics.”

Steve sighs as he can tell he’s not going to be let off the hook. “I’m afraid it will do more harm than good. That’s if she even remembers me.”

“She’ll remember you,” Pepper assures him. “She just might not remember that you’re not dead.”

“And that’s why I’ve been putting off seeing her,” Steve replies. “People our age don’t always take shock well.”

“You’re twenty-seven, Steve,” Pepper points out.

“I was born in 1918,” Steve counters. “Last time I checked, that makes me ninety-four.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “In case no one explained it at the time, you didn’t age when you were on ice. So despite what the calendar may say, you’re twenty-seven.”

“Well most days I feel closer to ninety-four than twenty-seven,” Steve mutters.

“Look Steve, I’m going to tell you what I tell Tony every time I tell him he doesn’t visit Peggy enough,” Pepper says, letting the subject of Steve’s age drop for now. “She doesn’t have a lot of time left. You don’t want to end up regretting not going to see her while you still had the chance left.”

“I didn’t realize that Tony knew Peggy that well - given his distrust and apparent dislike of SHIELD,” Steve replies.

“That is a different story for a different day and has everything to do with Fury and nothing to do with the daddy issues he likes to pretend he doesn’t have,” Pepper replies. “And Peggy’s his godmother. It’s just gotten to the point where she thinks he’s Howard more often than not and there’s only so much of that he can handle.”

“Shit, I can’t imagine how hard that must be for him,” Steve replies. “Especially since it sounds like Howard changed completely from when I knew him.”

“He loved Tony in his own way, he was just shit at showing it,” Pepper says. “Tony inherited all of his father’s worst qualities if that gives you any indication of what the man was like to live with.”

“I’ve seen his lab – I think he got one or two positive traits from Howard too,” Steve replies.

“Once you seem up for thirty-six hours straight having had nothing but coffee, you won’t think those are positive traits,” Pepper replies. “The technical know-how probably did come from Howard, but Maria was pretty damn smart too. Tony got most of her best qualities.”

“According to Tony? Or is there an unbiased source there?” Steve asks.

Pepper laughs. “If you ask Tony, he got all of her best qualities, not just most of them. I get my unexaggerated information from Rhodey – he’s been Tony’s best friend since they were kids.”

“Are we sure he’s still sane?” Steve asks, feigning innocence.

“Oh, I like you,” Pepper responds, amused. “Though you know what would make me like you even more?” she adds.

“And this is where we bring the conversation back to my going to visit Peggy,” Steve replies, resigned.

“I can go with you if you want,” Pepper replies. “I’ve held Tony’s hand through more than a few of these visits and I need to go to Washington in a couple weeks anyway.”

“Thank you, but this is something I need to do on my own,” Steve replies.

“Well at least go see her while we’re in Washington in case you need some hand holding after,” Pepper replies.

“That offer I think I will take you up on,” Steve responds.

Pepper beams. “Good. And you can fly down to Washington with us. I’m not taking no for answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Visiting Peggy was just as emotionally draining as he expected – and possibly even more so. What he didn’t expect was for Tony to be waiting outside.

“Pepper’s better at the handholding stuff, but she’s stuck in meetings so she sent me to make sure that you didn’t try to run off and pretend you’re fine,” Tony says at Steve’s surprised expression. “She seems to think you’re as emotionally stunted as I am.

“Well in this case, she’s not exactly wrong,” Steve admits.

“Captain America isn’t perfect,” Tony says, feigning shock. “If Howard weren’t already dead, finding that out might have killed him.”

“Look Tony…” Steve begins, having no idea how to broach the topic of Howard Stark with his son.

“It’s not your fault the man was literally obsessed with you, Steve,” Tony replies.

“But if I hadn’t crashed the plane, maybe he’d have spent more time with you because he wouldn’t have been looking for me,” Steve points out.

“If you hadn’t crashed the plane, I probably would never have been born because the world had ended,” Tony counters. “We’re good Steve – none of my issues about my father are your fault.”

“Peggy said that Howard visited her last night,” Steve says softly. “I’m assuming she meant you.”

Tony nods. “Pepper was busy working and thinks Rhodey and I were out getting drunk, so don’t blow my cover. She’ll get upset I went without her, but I can’t put her through that anymore.”

“Peggy did mention that ‘Howard’ finally stopped bringing that redhead that very clearly isn’t his wife with him,” Steve says. “So not only does she think you’re Howard, she thinks you’re having an affair. How do you bring yourself to come back and visit again?”

“For the good days,” Tony responds. “They don’t come as often as they used to, but when they do… I’ve gotten all sorts of good stories out of her – like one about this soldier who clearly had never left Brooklyn before the war because he thought fondue was a euphemism for sex.”

“I was hoping that she’d have forgotten that,” Steve says, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “And I had left Brooklyn before I enlisted.”

“Manhattan?” Tony asks.

“Queens and Staten Island too,” Steve replies.

“Really not helping your case, but I won’t hold it against you,” Tony replies. “I’ve been more places than I can remember and I would give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant I could have more time with my parents.”

“I never knew your mom, but if you ever want to know what Howard was like during the war, I’d be happy to tell you,” Steve replies.

“I’m not ready for that yet, but someday,” Tony replies. “Though for now, how about we find a bar, pretend you can still get drunk, and I’ll tell you all the stories about Peggy she’ll never tell you herself, regardless of what year she thinks it is.”

“I’d like that,” Steve replies.

Several hours later, that’s where Pepper finds them – with the assistance of J.A.R.V.I.S and cell phone tracking technology. As she wraps an arm protectively around both of them, she realizes that she doesn’t know where this is going, but that it’s definitely the start of something.


End file.
